Mega Man X
|caption = X''s trophy render in [[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U]]. |universe = |debut = (1993) |appearance = Super Smash Flash Super Smash Flash 2 |species = Robot Master |gender = Male |alignment = Good |creator = |japanese = Megumi Ogata (X1) Kentarō Itō (X4) Shōtarō Morikubo (X5-X7) Takahiro Sakurai (X8, CM, IHX, PXZ) Takahiro Mizushima (Zero series, ZX series) |english = Mark Gatha (Mega Man X8, Mega Man Maverick Hunter X) Ted Sroka (Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite) |company = Capcom }} '''Mega Man X, known in Japan as Rockman X ( ) or simply known as X for short, is the main character of the Mega Man X sub-series and an alternate incarnation of the classic Mega Man. He appears in Super Smash Flash as a playable character. Character description Mega Man X was created by Dr. Thomas Light as the first robot to have the capability to think, feel and act independently. Fearing that X might become a threat to the world (or that the world was not prepared for him in the Maverick Hunter X version), Dr. Light sealed X in a capsule to test his circuits. Many years later, Dr. Cain discovered X and was shocked at his design as they were far more complex than anything yet ever seen. Dr. Cain used X's design specifications and mass-produced his own robots which would later be called Reploids. However, because of a design flaw, Reploids grew more violent and these violent Reploids were deemed Mavericks. Thus, the human government formed an organization designed to combat these violent Reploids which would be known as the Maverick Hunters. X then joined the Maverick Hunters, becoming part of Sigma's 17th Elite Unit. Due to his hesitation on the battle-field, X remained a B-Class hunter. In the Super Smash Flash series In Super Smash Flash Mega Man X, erroneously referred to as "Megaman", appears as a starter character in Super Smash Flash. All of his attacks involve shooting different beams in a similar way to . He also has one voice clip sample, making him one of the few third-party characters to have them. In Super Smash Flash 2 As a non-playable character in Super Smash Flash 2.]] In Super Smash Flash 2, Mega Man X appears in 's Final Smash, Mega Legends. After Mega Man traps opponents with the Black Hole Bomb, Mega Man X, along with MegaMan Volnutt, MegaMan.EXE, and Star Force Mega Man, briefly flashes on-screen before appearing alongside Mega Man to fire a powerful laser at the opponents. As a playable character Mega Man X, again misrepresented simply as "Megaman", was originally intended to appear as a playable character in Super Smash Flash 2 using his Biometal Model X form from Mega Man ZX, but he was completely replaced with the original Mega Man after a unanimous vote among the developers. The only other thing known about his intended appearance was his Final Smash, the Copy X Transformation. Trivia *Though he is not playable in the series, he is one of seven Super Smash Flash characters to later have a costume for Mii Fighters based on him in and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. He shares this distinction with Zero, Isaac, Chibi-Robo, Bomberman, Lloyd, Tails, and Knuckles. Category:Third-party characters Category:Removed characters Category:Super Smash Flash Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Capcom